The Brothers Of Destruction
by kagomeslilboy
Summary: The sailor scouts are investigating a murder, but they also uncover something else. will they get out alive? Rated for violence, language, and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

The Brothers of Destruction

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any sailor moon, just this fic and my character in later chapters.

Terry Williams sat in his living room thinking of how he would kill his brother. He didn't want to, but he came to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He loaded his pistol and went outside. The moment he stepped onto the deck he was being scratched by something flying around. A shadowy figure like animal using his sharp claws to destroy Terry's flesh. Terry felt the need for air as his lungs were filling up with blood. Suddenly Bill, Terry's friend was using the gun he packed and brought everywhere. Ten seconds later Bill was thrown into the sky bleeding as hard as he would if a dragon crushed him. "DIE!" Terry yelled putting the gun up to the thing's face. Then Terry didn't move because he was stabbed in the back. He fell to one knee. "What the hell are you?" he asked as blood squirted from his mouth. The thing took one last look at Terry and ripped his insides out of his body and swallowed them whole.

5 days later

The sailor scouts were discussing an important issue about school. "Well, I think that school shouldn't be able to give us homework." Yelled Serena as she felt unhappy about this meeting as always. "Some people think different you know." Artimus yelled into Serena's ear. Serena yelled as though she was caught by a bear and died from its stench.

"Hey look at this." Ray said as she picked up the newspaper. On the front it said that Terry Williams was brutally murdered 5 days ago. "Shouldn't we investigate?" asked Ray. "No way, cause if that killer wasn't caught then the police should handle it." Serena said as she took her eyes off the subject because of her game.

To be continued.....

Need reviews before I go on.


	2. chapter 2

The Brothers of Destruction

Chapter 2: I'll look into it

"Fine if you won't I will!" Ray screamed as she turned her back to Serena. Her eyes were flaming with anger. Just once she wanted Serena to get off her big fat ass and do something useful. She took the car that she got for her birthday. Amy had tried to offer lunch if Ray didn't go, but Ray insisted since Serena wouldn't go or do anything except play that dumb video game. She left her friends and left for the city. Her hair was flying through the air and she was hungry. So she stopped at McDonald's.

"Hey!" someone in the crowd yelled. Ray was looking around so she didn't get caught off guard. Her heart pounded with fear. She couldn't reveal her true identity in public. If anyone knew, the dark side would use her friends and family against her. Once she left she heard the same voice calling again. "Hey, Over Here, Ray, C'mere, Ray Help!" different voices but the same person calling for Ray. The beating of her heart was unstoppable. She couldn't go anywhere, she was trapped! The voices soon faded and she fled as hard as she could. "Ray?" Ray screamed hard enough to draw a crowd. It was Rimi. Ray took a deep breath. "Rimi, what are you doing here?" she made a questioned face. "Well what's that behind you?" Rimi took off the opposite way as Ray turned around. Right there in front of her face was the thing that ate Terry. "SAILOR SCOUTS I FOUND THE..Uh" Ray was stabbed in the stomach and left for dead, bloody and all.


	3. Chapter 3

The Brothers of Destruction

Chapter 3: where's Ray?

"Ray? RAY!!!" Amy yelled until her breath was gone. The scouts ran to where the spot of Ray's disappearance. Ray was nowhere to be seen. "Okay Ray, Serena yelled, c'mon out. Ray?" "Scouts be alert, someone or something took Ray and we need to find out what. I suggest that we split up." Mina said. Everyone was split into groups of twos. Serena with Mina, Lita with Amy, and Artimes with Luna.

Serena and Lita...

The two entered an abandoned warehouse. "Ray could be anywhere in this place Serena, so I'll check the basement and you check the attic." CRACK!!! Rain started to pour down on the warehouse roof. "At least we're not outside." said Serena. They parted and went out of each other's sites.

Lita...

"Damn!" she yelled because her hand was cut on a piece of wood. "Man that hurt." THUMP! Lita took out a flashlight and looked around cautiously. As her back was turned something moved and when the lightning hit it cast a shadow on the wood pieces of the basement. Lita turned around instantly. "Hello Lita." Something was saying her name, the same thing that was calling for Ray. She turned around slowly and right in her face was an ugly vampire. Very old and pale. "I've met your friend, Ray. She was easy to kill. You want to know what I did to her?" the vampire took out a sword and drew it back. "I'll kill you!" shouted Lita. She threw a punch, but he grabbed her arm, made her bend back, and fall to her knees. "I stabbed her with this same sword. I still can smell her blood, but it's your turn to die!" The sword was coming closer and closer but she was helpless. BAM!!! The vampire was stabbed in the chest with a steak, wooden but with the smell of garlic. HISS!!! The vampire launched forward out of the window. Someone was in the shadows of the boxes and crates. "Who are you? Are you going to kill me?" Lita looked with fear in her eyes. He stepped forward out of the shadows and to her surprise he wasn't a man, but he looked like a demon. Blue skin, a pointy tail, and sharp teeth. (He is not night crawler from X-men). "Have you been bitten?" he asked. She immediately replied "No." he wasn't going to stand around and wait till the vampire came back he had to rescue Ray. "Then I will not kill you."

Serena...

"Well I bet that Lita is having better luck than I am." THUMP! "What the..? Is this an egg?" It looked big an old but whatever it was it was dead. Slime was coming off of the books and the drapes. "I'm getting out of here." More and more thumping was being heard. It was a vampire staring her right in the face. It launched forward and blood came from its mouth. The more that came, the more that were slaughtered. The blood was squirted on his face as the lightning came down. She stared at him right in the face. This guy was red, had a pointy tail, and sharp teeth. "Thanks for saving me." Serena said gratefully. He grunted and took off down the street.


End file.
